Love is a Confusing Thing
by Starflower1984
Summary: Hermione is head over heels in love with Ginny Weasley. There is only one thing standing in her way. Well, actually its a person. Harry Potter. Will Hermione tell Ginny how she feels? If so, how will it affect her friendship with Ginny and Harry? Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Love, unrequited

Hermione was all but seething inside. She stared across the table, watching Harry and Ginny ogling each other. Harry was whispering in her ear, and she was giggling uncontrollably. It was puppy love, or so it seemed. One would think that Hermione would be over the moon for two of her best friends, but she wasn't. Hermione was harboring a secret. She was absolutely head over heels in love with Ginny. She had discovered this about a year ago. Only one other person knew. Ron, Ginny's older brother. He was supportive and listened to her when she needed to vent. He really couldn't get in the middle though because Harry was his other best friend, and Ginny was his sister. He felt bad for Hermione though.

Suddenly, Hermione got up, feigning a stomach ache, and quietly walked to her private Head Girl suite.

XxXxXxXxXx

Hermione said the password to her portrait and flung herself onto her bed. She lie there thinking of what had just transpired in the Great Hall. God she wanted her. Hermione quickly shed her clothes on the floor and began to lazily run her finger around the outside of her nipple. She began pinching it slightly and let out a soft moan. She let her hands roam all over her body while wishing they were Ginny's. Finally, her right hand found her tuft of pubic hair and dipped a little lower. She ran her finger up and down her slit while breathing a little faster. She plunged her finger inside and let out a gasp. She was soaking wet. She pumped her finger in and out for a few moments, then brought it up to rub her clit. She was so worked up that she never heard the other person enter her suite. She had her eyes clenched tightly as she cried out Ginny's name while she came. She let her breathing even out before she opened her eyes. She nearly had a heart attack when she saw the figure before her.

Ginny.

_Hope you like it! Much more fun to come! Please Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 A Friendly Surprise

Hermione's eyes grew wide as she watched Ginny.

"Y-you like me?" asked Ginny.

"Yes," said Hermione. "Well since you are here I might as well tell you the truth. I am in love with you Ginny." Ginny stood there staring at Hermione silently.

"I d-don't know what to say," said Ginny

"You don't have to say anything Gin. I just hope this won't complicate our friendship," Hermione said.

"I like you too," Ginny said as a blush crept up her face. "I've never been with another girl. I've always wanted to try it though."

Before Ginny could say another word, Hermione had jumped off the four poster bed and pinned Ginny against the wall kissing her sweetly on the lips. Ginny returned the kiss deeply. Hermione made quick work of pulling her friend's blouse off. She moved back and stared at Ginny. "Ginny, you are absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks," Ginny said. "You are beautiful too," she said while caressing Hermione's arm.

They stripped each other of their clothes until both were completely naked. The both stood back and stared at each other's bodies. Hermione grabbed Ginny and threw her on the bed. "You have no idea how long I have wanted this Gin," Hermione said. "I'm going to rock your world tonight."

Ginny giggled sweetly. She really had no idea what she was in store for. Hermione kissed her deeply, tasting her mouth. She tasted so sweet, like apples. They swirled their tongues in each other's mouths probing every part. Hermione broke the kiss and began to nibble on Ginny's neck. Ginny let out a little moan. She sucked on her ear lobe then moved down to her breasts. She wet her fingers and began to pinch her left nipple gently while she licked the right.

"Oh Merlin!" Ginny screamed. "That feels amazing!"

Silently, Hermione put a silencing and locking charm on her door. She didn't need anyone overhearing their love making. Or walking in on it.

Hermione continued sucking, licking, teasing Ginny's breasts. She wanted to take her time and make this good for Ginny. Hell, it was her first time too. She had never been with a girl or guy. Right now, she was focused on Ginny. Hermione trailed her tongue down Ginny's body, stopping at her belly button. She dipped her tongue in and trailed around it. Ginny giggled while Hermione tickled her belly button. Finally, Hermione came to Ginny's mound. It was covered with soft curly red hair. It smelled of apple body soap. Hermione licked up and down Ginny's wet slit.

"Ohhhh God," Ginny moaned. "Don't stop 'Mione!"

"Ginny, you are so wet for me baby. You taste so sweet."

Ginny groaned and steered Hermione's head towards her clit. "Please, 'Mione," she said.

Hermione giggled at her friend's impatience. "Oh no you don't baby. I'm going to tease you lover."

Hermione put her tongue inside of Ginny's wet core. She tasted soo damn good. She began to move her tongue in and out. She had heard that girls liked this, and by the way that Ginny was moaning, she imagined that she liked it too. After teasing Ginny for a good five minutes, she finally directed her tongue towards Ginny's clit. Ginny bucked up as Hermione attacked her clit. She cried out and moaned loudly.

"Oh god," she cried. "Right there! I am so close!"

"Cum for me baby," Hermione said. She sunk a finger into Ginny's core, and she felt her begin to spasm. Ginny's world was coming apart as she spiraled down from the most intense orgasm she had ever had.

"Ahhhh I'm cumming," she cried. "Fuuucccckkkkk!"

Finally her body quit spasming and she came down from her high. She slumped on the bed, and Hermione moved up to her lips. "I want you to taste yourself," Hermione said as she kissed her.

"Oh wow. I taste good," Ginny said sleepily.

They lay still and held each other. They fell asleep, sweaty while in a tangle of limbs.

A few hours later, Ginny stirred. _Oh fuck_ she thought. _What about Harry? Oh jeez I have to get out of here! What have I done?! _She threw her clothes on and ran out towards the hall while Hermione still lay sleeping on her bed while dreaming of Ginny.

_Hope you enjoy this short one!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Breaking up is hard to do, or is it?

Ginny ran to her dormitory while tears fell down her face. _Sh_e _loved Harry, didn't she?_ _But being with Hermione was amazing. I've never felt like that with Harry._ What was she going to do? She had a crush on Hermione for years now, but she didn't want to hurt Harry. She knew he would be devastated. She threw herself on her bed and fell asleep, exhausted.

Harry paced back in forth in his room. He couldn't sleep. All he could think about was Ginny. He didn't want to break her heart, but he had fallen in love with Luna. He couldn't keep stringing her along, pretending to be in love. He hadn't been in a while. He would tell her first thing in the morning.

Ginny woke up and stretched a little. A blush crept up her cheeks as she remembered what happened last night. _Gods, that was amazing. But I have to tell Harry. I think I want to be with Hermione. I am going to have to break up with him. Damn this is going to be hard, _she thought. She heard a pecking at the window. It was Harry's owl. She took the letter and gave the bird a treat. She opened the letter.

_**Hermione, **_

_**Could you please meet me in the Astronomy tower at 9:00 AM? I have to talk to you. It is urgent. Please send a reply with my owl.**_

_**Harry**_

She turned the parchment over and scribbled her own message.

**Harry,**

**I'll be there.**

**Ginny**

It was only 7:00 AM. She got up and got dressed. She pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a pink top. She headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She sat next to Hermione and Ron. Hermione grinned at her, and Ginny grinned back. _I think I love her, _she thought. "What are you two grinning about," Ron said.

"Nothing," said Ginny. "Just a joke." Harry hadn't turned up for breakfast. Inwardly, she was glad not to have to face him. She glance at her watch. I was ten until nine. She quickly said good bye and ran towards the astronomy tower.

She reached it in record time and bent over out of breath. Harry stepped out and said hi. "Hi, Harry. What did you want to talk about? I have something to tell you as well."

"Well, Ginny, this is so hard for me."

"What is it?"

"I've fallen in love with someone else," Harry said.

"What?" Ginny said quietly. "How long?"

"About one month now. I'm so sorry. I cheated on you with her."

"Oh, Merlin," Ginny said. "Harry... I cheated on you too. We just weren't meant to be." "Well, who was it? I think I deserve to know."

"It is Luna," Harry said.

"Oh, ok," Ginny said. "Yes, I can see that."

"And you?"

"I'm not sure they want me to tell just yet."

"Ok, well when you want to talk, I am here. I still want to be friends Gin." He enveloped Ginny in a tight hug and kissed her forehead.

"I'd like that very much."

"Right, well I have Quidditch practice. See ya."

"Bye, Harry." _I think I have a beautiful brown haired witch to talk to._

_XxXxXxXx_

Ginny ran to the library where she was sure that Hermione was. _Those bloody books, _thought Ginny. She reached the library and saw a beautiful Hermione curled up on a black leather chair reading intently. Ginny walked up to her and said, "Hermione, I've got to talk to you."

"Ok, Gin. Let's go to the common room." Luckily no one was there. Ginny began to explain everything. She told her about meeting in the Astronomy tower, and about Harry cheating on her. "That cheeky bastard," Hermione said. She told her about Luna and how they had secretly been seeing each other for a month. Then she told Hermione how she told Harry that she had cheated on him too. "Oh my god Ginny! Did you tell him about us?"

"No, I just said that they weren't ready to talk just yet."

"Hermione, I've realized something."

"What Ginny?" Hermione said as her eyes brightened.

"I am in love with you too."

_Sorry about such a short chapter. I am sick. I will write more soon. I have many plans for this story._


End file.
